micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:AuburnAttack21
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Better flag ultamiya.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 01:11, April 14, 2010 Slinky-Ultamian friendship Greetings from the Slinky Empyre! I was wondering if you had received my alliance request which I tried to send you a while ago? Please let me know. Thank you; have a great day! Kyng Fyrst 21:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello I apologize for not handling your request earlier. We in the Republic of Ultamiya would be glad to form an alliance with the Slinky Empire. If there are any questions you have, please ask. AuburnAttack21 15:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :It is perfectly understandable. :) I am very glad to hear of our new relations. If there is anything I or the Slinky Empyre could do for your nation, please do not hesitate to let us know. Ultamiya is now being added to our lists of friends. Thank you very much! Kyng Fyrst 17:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Friendship with Ultamiya We kindly accept your generous offer :) To answer your question, we are located in Vienna, Austria. Yours, Charles I of Eleytheria 16:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance We the UPUC would like to become your ally.We are a strong nation I see. All that I ask is that we have mutually assured friendship. Otherwise, consider yourself welcome in the lands of Ultamiya. Thanks, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 19:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) UPUC The United Provinces Under Chance invites you to join the World Micronational Alliance. Leve a message on the Rsmall1413 talk page if you will or will not join. Alliance To:President Salapa of Republic of Ultamiya Greetings!,I'm The president of Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros would like to open a diplomatic relations and alliances with your country,Republic of Ultamiya. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman ,8:30 August 29th 2010 (UTC+7) Of course. Why would I turn down an offer like this? Just let me know if you need anything. Best wishes for LBP, and I hope we can get along very well in the future. Thanks, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 03:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Foreign relations with Anpix - Ultamiya Grand leader of Republic of Ultamiya , I, BrodiKazzard, wonders if a foreign relation/Alliance between The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix and The Glorious Republic of Ultamiya could be arranged. Hear is some information about The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix that might make it easier to accept this Arrangement: *'A Semi-neutral Military '- the nation doesn't want to start a war, but doesn't know the future and can't make a promise on this subject. *'Highly Advanced culture for a extremely young nation' *'Trustworthy' *'Loyal', but in the case that you might start a war, the idea of it has to go through the Echelon Parliament, and it may or may not let our nation join. Please think about it, and if you support the idea of the Alliance/relation please write back. Regards; The Indorser of The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix,BrodiKazzard 08:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Brodi, First off, I am very sure that friendly relations could exist between our two nations. Second, we only come into wars when someone's immediate national security is threatened. So assuming you are ever attacked over real-world territory, we will be happy to assist you (though I am the only one that can declare war) So in any case, consider yourself welcome in the lands of Ultamiya. Thanks, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 23:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I really like your flag for some reason. Zurdonia Yes, Zurdonia would like to become you ally Rsmall1413 23:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcoming Thanks man, My freind Devon, who helped me a little starting my Micro nation, Might be starting his own very shortly. Konnichiwa! Greetings and congratulations on making the userbox. =P Regarding the Micronational Potential Index, any news on it yet? Aldrich Lucas talk 06:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll put it up right now AuburnAttack21 20:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Anpix - Ultamiya Relations Sorry for not getting back to you, but a thanks is rewarded for the acceptence of the Alliance/Relation request and the genreous comment about the flag of Anpix. Your Republics name will be save as an ally in the foreign relations section of Anpix's Microwiki page. BrodiKazzard 07:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Salutations from Pugguinia This is the leader of pugguinia and I wish a treaty between our countrys but i was curious about your edits to my page how ot hear form you SalutationsHumbleleader 02:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, well, I like to categorize articles as it's the easiest way to earn points and makes it a lot easier for someone to get around here. As for your diplomacy request, Ultamiya will be happy to accept and I welcome Puggunia to the Ultamian list of friends. Welcome aboard! His Lordship, David Salapa 16:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hi. Good work you're doing with the categorising, but please try to keep edits to a minimum (i.e. make necessary changes in one edit rather than saving it each time you make a change). Thanks :) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 11:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not intentionally making one edit per category...it does that when I add categories. I don't have a problem with that, anyway. His Lordship, David Salapatalk 19:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh ok. Well it's wiki etiquette not to do so, but if it does that automatically, apologies :) § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 11:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) = Fundy would like to pursue diplomatic relations. :And who am I speaking to? His Lordship, David Salapatalk 05:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay................... Its not the 2nd place spot that i'm aiming for, it is the fact that this Wiki has got a lot of issues I intend to resolve. As for your 'Anglophone Sector' category, once you create a category on ANY wiki, it no longer becomes yours, it becomes part of the world. I humbly apologize for upsetting you and 'not following the rules' of your category and, if you inform me of said rules, i will gladly follow them. I was in fact considering offering a declaration of alliance and friendship to your nation as I greatly admire it for it's organizational qualities. I would much prefer us to be allies to enemies. I will accept an answer on my talkpage. Again, apologies for 'not following the rules' of your categoy. Thank you for your time B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 10:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaaah, I see I get you, sorry. I thought I had done that in most cases, though certain micronations details must have chaged since Ilast editied them. I also thought that the category included anything that was centrally english-speaking. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 10:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) O.K. God Fricking Da-... Is that good or bad? Anyway, I shall try my very best not to add anything to your category that will agitate you :D B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 21:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :It means, you win. :D His Lordship, David Salapatalk 21:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stripes (?) Okay, I will try to explain this. First, you need a software program (most people use Paint) that allows you to create shapes, lines, colors, etc. To make the ribbons, you simply need to create a line of the color that you wish to be the color of the field (for a red ribbon, choose a red). Now, go to the colors editor, and make your chosen color several shades darker. This is your stripe color. Just make alternating stripes of both colors in the chosen field. When you get good enough at this, you can try stripes with multiple colors or putting devices on the ribbon, such as stars. It just takes time and practice. Good luck :) HolySalanianEmpire 03:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Recog I WIN! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! *ahem* (That 'WHEEEEEEEEEEEE' was quite serious just in case you thought otherwise) Anyway, I hearby officially recognize Ultimaya and humbly ask for mutual recognition and/or friendship. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 19:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Very well, than friendship you shall have. His Lordship, David Salapatalk 05:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Victory I wish victory for our friends of Ultamiya. Long live your Republic! Kyng Fyrst (talk) 23:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Why on Earth you are supporting the EVIL Kyng?? VEDISTAN GOV. :He's not frickin evil! And stop messing with the main page. And for your information, we've been friends since May 17th. So stop trolling please. :Oh and I do believe we are still in diplomacy? AuburnAttack21talk 00:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Main Page In case you haven't noticed, this wiki is obsolete. It is not "an alternative for the REAl microwiki", as you msy believe. So shut your face and realise that the new wiki is the ONLY wiki. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 19:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :In case YOU haven't noticed, there are dozens of micronationalists here which have either just founded MicroWiki or have no intention to move to org.uk. I don't know if you've seen, but MicroWikia is the first one that comes up in Google search, and therefore is the one that most new micronationalists will go to if they haven't heard of the move. Yes, a lot of the articles here are outdated, but that won't stop the inflow of new micronations into the database here. His Lordship, David Salapatalk 20:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::You do realise that WE HAVE MOVED TO .ORG.UK!!! People that come here come because tghey do not REALISE WHAT I JUST SAID. So, they must see it on the front page, and GO THERE. This wiki is only for von Linden and other outcasts. Hay hay, you edited my page (Peoples Republic of Mandania) could you please do the same for Brett Page ? i want it to look profesional like you made my other one. thanks! Brett :::Well, that's tough luck if they don't want to, I guess. But I'll let you win this time. Just heed my warnings. His Lordship, David Salapatalk 02:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: it says webiste being moved hay, i've noticed that there are less articles on the new microwiki why is this? well... http://www.microwiki.org.uk/index.php?title=The_People's_Republic_of_Mandania idk, its just really confusing to me. hay....seriously hay, could you maybe please do my Brett Page article? templates are hard ok....but! I really cannot figure out the new one, so if you could do it for me? so when ever i edit the ones on here, you edit it on the new one. INVITATION TO THE COALITION: you have been invited to The Coalition, check your email ;) from Emperor of the Grandion Empire and creator of The Coalition. Hello. Hello, Mr. President, mi name is R. O. Garbiso. I'll say it buntly, i would like to become a Ultamian citizen, what do i have to do? Sorry i bother you, Thank you. *Thank you. I will. I appreciate it. Good bye Mizukujaku 18:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Cizlandeese-Ultamian relationships Greetings, Mr. Salapa; my name is Victor Castellano, and i am the prime minister of Cizlandeese Republic. I would like to entamblish a friendship between our countries with an agreement. Cizland is a very young country, so it needs a good begining. I have the feeling that we can make a great friendship. I'll wait your answer. Have a good day. Victor C. -Cizlandeese Republic 21:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Off-wiki links The notice you put back up saying the page is outdated is fine. The problem was blanking it and making it a link to another wiki (which, incidentally, doesn't make the page any harder to vandalize). I did realize about the vandalism; that was why I left all the other pages redirected to that page; it is easier to monitor just one page. -- Wendy (talk) 19:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, it's just that I want people to have the right information, especially at my school where they will probably ignore the notice or be too lazy to do anything else. I really could care less if Google puts our wiki at the top instead of this one which is being too run down. Hopefully, the adoption request someone else put out a few weeks ago will work. AuburnAttack21talk 21:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) The Fumetsu Empire Hello Great Ruler! We are the Fumetsu Empire a new nation founded by our emperor Gregori Marc The First. We are looking for allies to aid our new order! We are willing to open trade with other nations and help further the economy of our allies. We can also offer war time aid with our cyber warfare deparment and will aid all florida bound micronations help from our army and we can even send financial aid food and other supplies to our allies in a crisis. We are looking forward to your reply and hope we can become allies even if it is not on a very large scale! The 4th advisor of the empires diplomacy council and first servant to the war time commission. Thanks for Standardizing Thanks for Standardizing the King Daniel I article. And also, Danielland is spelt Daniel-Land, not Danielland. Diplomatic Relations with the Great Kingdom of Domus Greetings Your Lordship, I am the Monarch of the newly created Great Kingdom of Domus. As these are troubled times, we need as many allies as we can get. All I ask of you is, will you be my Great Kingdom's ally? Royal regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 16:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC)